


Deeper Well

by escritoireazul



Series: Fabulous Fic Fifteen [2]
Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Fabulous Fic Fifteen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star returns to Santa Carla in the summer. She hasn’t been a vampire for twenty-five years to the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Fabulous Fic Fifteen (Celebrating 15 years of posting fanfic online)  
> Prompt: das_hydra requested Star, reflecting on 25 years since the events of the movie  
> Spoilers: through the Lost Boys, no sequels or comics  
> Author's note: To celebrate fifteen years of posting fanfic online, I put up a list of all the fandoms in which I've posted fic over the years and asked for requests. You can see the fandoms and request stories [here](http://escritoireazul.dreamwidth.org/369116.html).

_The sun burned hot, it burned my eyes  
Burned so hot I thought I'd died  
Thought I'd died and gone to hell  
Lookin' for the water from a deeper well_  
“Deeper Well” Emmylou Harris

Star hasn’t been to California in twenty-three years. 

*

She's human when she leaves, runs off to Las Vegas to get married. She wears a long patchwork dress in shades of green, and her hair is so tangled from the driving, windows down the whole way, that she can't get a comb through it before they have to go in front of the minister, and she is married, holding Michael’s hand tight, knots in her hair.

Her favorite picture from that day is them in front of the church. They are posing for other pictures, but the wind picks up, whips Star’s hair around them, makes her skirt flap. She’s laughing, head tipped back, sun on her face, Michael’s hand on her hip, and that’s the moment the camera flashes.

She looks wild in the picture, free, and she thinks she felt it, too, alive and laughing. No saltwater, just sand and sun, and her very human boyfriend – husband – by her side.

*

They move to Maine, about as far from California as they can get without leaving the mainland. Summers there are pretty enough, but it’s the winter she loves, snow and ice and bitter cold in her lungs. Every breath hurts. Every breath reminds her she’s alive.

Michael doesn’t say anything the nights she sits in the window seat, wrapped in thick blankets, watching the darkness, waiting. He hears it, too, she thinks.

It’s an entirely different ocean here, but the song it sings is the same.

*

Star is seventeen when she runs away from home, losing herself in small towns all the way from Wyoming to Santa Carla, where she lands, fast and hard, and is found. 

Seventeen, young and dumb, and oh, she thinks she is free.

*

Her body is seventeen when Max dies.

*

She is not.

*

Star loves Michael, she does, she does, but sometimes he looks at her, and there’s an expression on his face that she can’t read. It’s not a Michael expression. It’s not a _human_ expression.

It reminds her of David, how he looked the first time he took her hand, and she turns away.

*  
Star is seventeen when she first comes to Santa Carla. Seventeen, and it’s 1962, and she is oh, so free.

*

Max dies in 1987, and Star becomes human again, and Star tells Lucy, when asked, that she’s seventeen.

*

Star is forty-two when she returns to Santa Carla. The city’s changed. That’s what cities do, she thinks, but it feels strange. Her favorite shops are gone. The bar Paul liked best. The carousel is down for maintenance. 

*

She is forty-two. She is sixty-seven.

*

Star returns to Santa Carla in the summer. 

She hasn’t been a vampire for twenty-five years to the day.


End file.
